


The Gray Man

by HyperYamahano



Category: LSD Dream Emulator
Genre: Gen, Tags May Change, The Gray Man has a sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperYamahano/pseuds/HyperYamahano
Summary: Some short stories of why the Gray Man only appears in a few places. (This will be based on a lot of my headcanons)
Relationships: The Gray Man (LSD Dream Emulator) & Original Character(s), The Gray Man (LSD Dream Emulator) & Original Male Character(s), The Gray Man (LSD Dream Emulator) & Original Non-Human Character(s), The Gray Man (LSD Dream Emulator) & The Rainbow Man
Kudos: 1





	The Gray Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm suppose to be working on my crossover fic, but I felt like writing about LSD Dream Emulator

There hadn’t been a dreamer in Lovely Sweet Dream in quite some time, so the Gray Man decided to go to HAPPY TOWN to visit someone. People and creatures normally get around by using the tunnels and entrances that connect the areas, but the man decided to take the train straight to the town. He wasn’t the fastest at moving, and he’d hate to keep his guest waiting. Plus, it took a lot of energy to teleport, so why not take the train?

Once the train stopped, the Gray Man took a step out and was immediately tackled to the ground.

“Gray! I’m so glad to finally see you again,” the Rainbow Man said. The Rainbow Man was the Gray Man’s brother. His brother was always way more expressive than him. As one can guess, he resided in HAPPY TOWN.

“Oh shut it. I visit you like every week,” the Gray Man retorted.

“That may be true, but I still get to see my favorite brother!”

“I’m your only brother,” the Gray Man laughed as he pushed his brother off of him. They got up, and the Gray Man took a look around. There were colorful shapes and shapes that spelled words in the sky. He saw a bunny and teddy bear playing together, and the trumpeters in front of a distant castle, meaning the prince and princess were there. Must be an important day. If the Gray Man was honest, he really didn’t like HAPPY TOWN all that much, but he can see why his brother does.

“Oh! I just remembered! The ferris wheel was fixed recently. C’mon!” the Rainbow Man exclaimed as he pulled his brother along. They walked for what felt like miles to arrive at the repaired ferris wheel.

“Damn. HAPPY TOWN’s engineer’s really are something,” the Gray Man said in awe. The last time he was here, the ferris wheel’s malfunctioning was so bad that they actually had to shut down the ferris wheel, which was the first time they had to shut it down in a long time. Now it was working perfectly fine as if nothing happened.

The Rainbow Man led his brother into one of the carts and sat opposite of his brother.

“So, how’s life as a spy? Must be pretty cool,” the Rainbow Man asked.

“Eh, it’s not as cool as you think. It’s been pretty slow lately. Not many dreamers have come to this world lately, so I got no one to manipulate,” the Gray Man responded.

“Why does the king and queen need you to manipulate them?” the colorful brother questioned.

“They don't want people outside of LSD to know about LSD, so I just gotta make 'em forget. It pays pretty well, so I ain't complaining."

"Yet you live in the Violence District aka the poorest and most crime stricken area in Lovely."

"I got friends who live there."

"You mean that murderer and gunman?"

"Yep. But enough about me? How's your life been?"

"Me? Nothing much besides the king and queen wanting me to make more clothing for them along with their children."

"Geez, seems like you got your hands full with work," the Gray Man said.

"Yeah, but they gave me so much time to finish them, so I can take frequent breaks," the Rainbow Man responded. The ferris wheel ride eventually ended, and they continued to talk about their lives and work. Suddenly, the Gray Man sensed something and stopped.

"I hate to cut our hang out short, but a dreamer is here," the Gray Man said.

"Awwww," the Rainbow Man said sarcastically. The Gray Man laughed before patting his brother on the back and teleporting away. He had a job to do.


End file.
